celtic princess
by water wish
Summary: Freya and Ferus are brother and sister, both taken from their homeland and sent to Rome, Only to be seperated and put through hell. can both find a friend to help them through their hardship or will their terror and hatred of the romans stop their new friendship...with their enemey. numerius/oc
1. Chapter 1

**hello i am totally happy but i feel like making a good fic so hopefully i don't got ott on this, watched spartacus blood and sand they made numerius kill varro and then he gets killed! In this Numerius is a not forced to kill varro , set before the slave revolt enjoy! disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from Freya and Ferus.**

**sooo on wi the story**.

The ships hull creaked and groaned as the water sloshed against it. It's passengers becoming sick with the

swaying movement. As the water crashed the oil lanterns hanging from the ceiling on a chain jolted an

swung, making the light dance over the celtic captives keeping them from sleep even more than the roar

of the wind seeping from the top deck along with the shouts from the romans and guards as their

footsteps could be heard from above. The captives all drifted in and out of consciousness due to exhaustion or pure deprivation of food and

water, some were even on the brink of death. The youngest there must have been about 10 and were either huddled near relatives or curled up in the

corner, one was laying with their head in a young girls lap sleeping. The girl of around 15 stroked his red

hair carefully and tenderly with thin fingers and small hands curling some loose ringlets around her finger

tips. A boy sat beside her maybe a few years her senior had his head in his hands as he tried to focus his eyes on his new surrounding having been knocked unconscious by a roman when himself and his sister had been captured along with most of their village. Once his icy blue eyes had taken in the rest of the captives from what little light there was he turned to his sister a worried look crossed his face when he saw her cut lip and black and blue bruise forming on her eye, he spoke in their language quietly asking if she was okay. She answered that she was fine, her voice was strained and tiered as she asked him where they were going. He sighed and said he didn't know as he put an arm around his sister putting his chin on her head and finally falling asleep.

**whooohoo finaly finished .will continue on if people like please please please! review! hardly anyone does suggest ideas but please do.**

**lots of love water wish xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello my babes my head is buzzing, i am home alone lol peace and quiet at last to write this next chappy. so far nobody has reviewed**

**(GOES AND CRIES IN THE CORNER) please review even if it is the cappiest thing you have ever read, let me know!**

**disclaimer; i don't own blah blah blah**

**two weeks later**

Morning light seeped into the base of the ship, waking Freya and Ferus from their short slumber.

Shouts of the soliders on deck were heard but not understood by the siblings, since they had been captured they still had hardly any bearings as to where they were being taken and why.

Suddenly the hatch obove them opened sending a masive beam of light down on them nearly blinding the rest as they squinted their eyes at the new found light.

sandled feet came into view as they slowly decended the wooden stairs, creeking under the romans weight until he finaly reached the floor, jangling could be heard;

chains and shackles?

Their worst fears were answered as they saw the black iron shackles wrap around some of the other captives feet and then their own.

The small boy was ripped from Freya's grasp before being dragged up the steps kicking and screaming like a wild animal. Ferus gripped his sisters shoulders to stop the now livid girl going after him, her sobs and cries echoed and died down as she shivered in his arms.

Finaly both brother and sister were shakled hand and foot and led onto the deck along with the rest of the people who were sure to suffer the same fate;

Slavery

* * *

Numerius walked along the corridors of Batiatus's villa, the sweet sent of flowers and sea filled the young boy with happiness.

He not often wondered what it would be like to be a solider, he seen them enough to know they were important and respected for finaly conquering the north and the gaul lands but he did want to know what it would be like to fight.

His father wanted him to be a polotician but that in his opinion was very boaring.

So he would dream until then, dreams would keep him going, he thought as he crossed the coartyard towards the market place to meet his mother who was shopping for cloth to give to the slaves to make a new robe for father

**so how was that i know i cannot get it any longer my computer tricks me,**

**anyway reveiw please!**

**go on you know you want to**

**see the button push the button**

**DO IT!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASS SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!**

**luv ya **

**water wish xoxoxox 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey coz i luv you guys, i am going to keep going with this story, a big thank you to people who have reviewd.**

**It is the best thing ever when you get reviews.**

**Justme! i was bouncing about when i got your review, you are welcome i luv Numerius too and i will be intraducing some romance- **

**hint hint nudge nudge.**

**and a thank u to any followers**

**i dont own apart from ocs**

* * *

Eyes were on them, as the trudged their way through they chains scraping the ground, people whispering and the din of the market as people lost sight of them they continued on with working, buying or walking in the market place.

Ferus was walking in turn with his sister, the men of the crowds eyes seemed direct on the women: on her.

_i swear if they even think about hurting her or any woman i will get them all. Pigs_ thought Ferus.

His sister saw him frown and took his shackled hand in hers, the look she gave him was sure enough.

_I can look after myself._

He nodded and smiled, the action making his dry lips crack and bleed, but he didn't care because she smiled back he hadn't seen that smile in days

weeks even, all because of them.

_Romans_

* * *

Numerius ran along the path to the market and spotted his mother sitting with another woman, talking as usual.

"hello mother." said Numerius, his voice sounded funny after it had cracked, it had gotten lower. More manly his mother had said, so he accepted it

"hello Numerius, what brings you out to the market?"

"Father sent me to come get you"

"of course he did" she said as she rose to stand "i will see you later Valonia" she said to the woman who had begun to walk away.

before turning to her son and smiling.

"Shall we go"

he nodded and the pair headed back to the villa

* * *

**again sorry its short my head it full to the brim and all i ever seem to get is small bits and bobs that make sence**

**so hopfully its not to bad, if it is flames are welcom.**

**to do that you have to review lovely people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi i am no good mood. my friends are fighting and as per usual i get dragged into it. Kicking and screaming, because i don't take sides i would rather be friend with everyone. oh and another person said i was 'weird' define weird please! well i know u people love me, (gives the puppy eyes) how could u resist, i dont own though it didn't work on starz tv**

Slave. That was what she was now, as they were let to Auction. Freya was split up from her brother and put into a separet stall with the other women, most of whom were old and withered. Freya saw the boy from the boat being taken to the pedestal, he had a cut on his cheek and a blackening eye, the site made anger swell inside her. She turned away, blinking back tears. She could not show weekness, not now.

I'll show them she thought.

the gate opened and she was grabbed a dragged out to the crowd.

Numerius was just passing the slave auction with his mother, when he saw the girl. She stood on the stage in a ragged old white dress with what looked to be what the brittons called...tartan, she had long wavy raven hair and even from were he was standing he could see her brilliant crystal blue eyes.

oh venus he thought

She looked sad, angry and most importantly defiant, he knew she was liable to do something stupid, the way her eye scanned the crowd probably looking for a gap or a way out between the soldiers.

He had to stop her somehow, stop her from doing something stupid that would surely get her killed on the spot. He looked to his mother who had her eyes somewere eles. He tapped her shoulder she turned to face him.

"mother an early birthday present" he said pointing to the girl

Freya heard the crowd talk, she felt arms grab her and drag her to the other side, he got money handed to him and she was passed over and told to follow two gaurds a woman and a boy to another villa, her new home

ok so thats one for everyone, luv u! so if its good let me know and i will fix it. soooo on wi the next chappter might take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi soz this one took so long**

they had arrived at the villa within half an hour, Freya was tired and her feet hurt, she daren't say anything for fear of being beaten.

As soon as they were inside the woman who had bought her, called for some slaves to show her were to go.

One was very beautiful, greek maybe judging by her dark hair and tan skin, she was 17 at most and was slender with wide hips.

the other was older still, her hair was dark also but she had pale skin and was very curvy.

The two women took her to the other side of the villa, there she was put into a room with a bed and a single glowing candle.

The younger one said her name was Shea and handed her some clothes, Freya accepted them gratefully.

Once she was dressed, the older slave girl, Arithe asked her some questions.

"were are you from?"

"What the romans call...Caledonia" she replied

"so you are a celt" asked Shea

"yes...i was a princess back in my homeland"

"really?" said Shea her excitement clear

Freya nodded "do you have any other family? " asked Arithe

"I was separated from my brother Ferus at the auction, but the rest of my family ...were killed."

"what happened?"

"Shea! leave the poor girl be, she is upset" Arithe scolded she turned back to Freya "we will leave you be...

"Freya" Freya said

"very well Freya, get some rest we will be by in the morning " she nodded before they left her in her room.

Alone again.

Freya did what she had never wanted to do, she curled up on the bed and broke down, she cried for her dead family, for her brother and for anyone who had to endure the same. Freya cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

**hi me again oh and i have a message Numerius is 15, and Freya is almost 15, Ferus is 17.**

**that was for justme and thank u for reviewing as should anyone eles reading this it would be much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**omg i am so sorry i haven't uploaded a new chapter in ages!**

**i feel horrible.**

**thank u to my reviewers btw and sorry this took so long hope you like.**

**i have a little spark of romance in this one so...**

**dannnaa! here is my 6th chapter**.

There was a knock at the door the folowing morning, the light tap was enough to awake Freya from her sleep.

The celtic girl walked towards the door and was greeted by Shea and another darker skinned slave, wearing a blue chiton.

"your first day at work is that you are to help us clean the floors" said Shea "follow us this way Freya"

Freya walked through the halls with the two women towards the baths. Every step she took made her new green chiton sway at the knee. Freya found it very annoying as the fabric tickled her pale legs, but then saw other slaves had shorter ones on and was thankful for the fact that when she bent down no one would see her ass.

Finally reaching the baths the set about working on cleaning the floor, getting on her hands and knees Freya found herself washing the floor until it shone enough for her to see a foggy outline of her reflection. Suddenly she heard voices.

_male_ voices.

Her breath caught in her through as she saw the shadows dance along the wall, the tile under her knees grew colder and her hands started to shake as raucous laughter filled the room, echoing and bouncing of the walls until it reached the young girls ears. The other two women stood up at their entrance, but shewas glued to the spot.

"oh look some entertainment" one man said, his voice gruff and horrible.

"looks like Batiatus got a new whore" she heard the sound of feet coming ever closer.

"this one obviously doesn't know she is to stand when addressed" the man gripped the back of her head and yanked it back at a painful force.

"oh look it's a little one." he sneered "all the better to spoil"

He was about to grab her when she heard another voice. The voice of a boy.

Freya turned as much as she could on the mans grasp to see a boy standing in the doorway.

He had dark brown hair, a slim build and looked to be around her age 15 or so.

The man took a step back from her.

"sorry master Numerius, we did not know she was yours" he apologized.

The boy Numerius directed his gaze to her and she shamefully felt herself blush at the eye contact.

"you are excused but do not let me see that you are mistreating my slaves"

"yes, master" he bowed then left the room.

Numerius walked over to Freya and helped her up from her knees.

"are you alright?" he asked Freya nodded slightly.

"speak your name girl"

"Freya,master my name is Freya"

"Freya" Numerius tested her name on his tongue for a second.

she nodded and looked down.

"how old are you?"

"15 master"

"you are still young old enough to be married. do you have a husband?"

"no master"

"very well, Freya i will leave you to continue your work with Shea and Naevia" then he left

She got down on her knees and began her work again, this time she was smiling.

**ok hopefully that is me onto another one soon.**

**keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

hiya, sorry not been here computer was being a bitch to me!

Thank u justme for your support, i was happy u liked it!

i do not own.

It had been a few months since she had been brought to the villa and Freya was finaly getting to grips with things.

She knew who not to go near or what to do if guests arrived and alot of other things.

Her latain had become more fluent but she sometimes fell into her native tongue when speeking or singing.

Shea always complimented her about her singing, she said it was beautiful.

Everytime Freya sung it reminded her of her own mother.

she was singing whilst she worked one day and was completely unaware of the othe slave girls presence.

" My heart's in the Highlands, my heart is not here,

My heart's in the Highlands, a-chasing the deer;

Chasing the wild-deer, and following the roe - My heart's in the Highlands,

wherever I go!

Farewell to the Highlands, farewell to the North,

The birth-place of Valour, the country of worth! Wherever I wander, wherever I rove,

The hills of the Highlands for ever I love.

Farewell to the mountains, high-cover'd with snow,  
Farewell to the straths  
and green vallies below.  
Farewell to the forests and wild-hanging woods,

Farewell to the torrents and loud-pouring floods"

she sang each note perfectly, almost laughing at the last part, until movement caught her eye.

"who's there?" she called

Shea emerged "i heard you singing"

Freya went red.

"why are you so modest you are a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice Freya"

"thank you Shae"

sooo you like my wee song in there witch i do not own btw!

review!


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, guys i have a cold and it is hell!**

**(aaaachhooo) sorry, okay.**

**was at my gran gran's funeral today and it was raining, think i got the cold from that.**

**on with the story, again its a slow burner.**

**criticism is welcome.**

**and i do not own.**

Freya was asked to go with Numerius and some of his friends on a hunt.

Numerius's other servant a boy of 12 named Sorix was also to go with them, Freya who was happy with the news that she would have someone to talk to. Sorix was a Britton but was on the other side of the wall, he was very curious about Freya and often asked her questions like;

"what was your hut like?", "did you have a family?"

and these questions went on and on, but Freya was thankful for the chatty company.

They headed out in the morning, Freya gathered a long dark blue hooded cloak and pulled it over her shoulders before heading out the door.

once outside she found Sorix with a long sword in hand, she laughed as he attempted to lift it and failed because it was much too heavy.

"what are you doing, wolfie?" she asked him, using his special nickname.

"look Freya, I am a gladiator!" he shouted with glee, she laughed again but was cut short by the sound of foot steps.

Numerius appeared with a bunch of older boys, Freya bit her lip she would have to prove herself.

Women in Rome were not treated with respect, but with harshness and ignorance. Freya would not be used, she would be the Celt.

They were given horses but, Freya had to share with Sorix, he sat at the front and she held the rains, walking the bay stallion at a steady pace at the back, her head down.

She had hidden a bow and quiver in her cloak and a dagger.

Suddenly the men were all forcing their horses into a gallop, they must have seen something.

"hold tight" she told Sorix before digging her heels into the bay's sides, making the horse run after their fleeting party.

Freya's hair swished around her shoulders as the wind glided past, whistling in her ears.

finally they found the men, all dismounted and crouched over some tracks.

Her eyes trailed until she saw a big gap in the trees, the grass squashed and a few snapped twigs, something had gone through there.

she spoke up.

"master Numerius" she asked, he turned to her, smiling.

"yes Freya"

"i do belive the animal went that way" she said pointing right.

He frowned but followed her direction, walking over to the scene. "huh you may well be right" he straightened up and smiled at her.

"how'd you know that, Freya?" asked Sorix amazed

she shrugged "female intuition".

They followed the trail until the caught sight of a boar snuffling in the clearing up ahead.

"damn it's too far, we'll never get close enough" said one of the other men.

"and none of us use bows or are fast or quiet enough to get close to it" said another.

"Freya maybe you could-" numerius realised she ws nowhere to be seen.

then his eyes caught movement.

in the clearing Freya could just see the boar's hide, she drew her bow, lined up and let go of the breath she had been holding before letting the arrow fly.

It struck home killing the boar instantly, Freya smiled she still had it.

a shocked gasp went up where the men were still crouching.

"she got it" said one

"unbelievable" said another as she came running down the hill, lithe as a deer.

"nice shot Freya!" exclaimed Sorix.

"for a girl" said a boy in the group, his golden locks were slightly longer and he looked older.

"what do you mean for a girl?" she asked, her tone cold.

"i mean, girls should not even be able to hold a bow, never mind draw it or shoot a boar with one arrow"

"well, in my homeland women were treated just as equally as the men"

"bull shit"

"and fight in battles"

"what?!" exclaimed another boy with red hair "women are but delicate flowers"

"well, my brother nicknamed me thistle, so i have thorns" she retorted

"feisty little bitch" said the blonde he stepped forward "need to be taught a lesson".

"i will have none of that, if you please" said Numerius stepping in front of Freya.

"then let us go and get the boar and head back, Numerius" all of the men and Freya walked back to the horses, before finally heading home, with their prize. Freya didn't take her eyes off Numerius the whole way back.

**okay was that good .if it was review sorry for the swearing.**

**but now numerius is becoming fond of Freya more and more, and will continue.**

**thank you for reading, now review**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, iam on fire today thyats two i have uploaded and hopfuly more to come, wanting tfinnish this its taking up alot of space in my head. i dont own.**

They returned to the villa, with the boar in a joyous mood.

Freya could not help but think what had happened on the hunt, how she had been insulted by that boy. That roman.

Then she thought of the stance Numerius took when he threatend her...it was protective.

she had no more to time to think about it as Sorix was pulling her arm back to the slave quarters.

Once or twice Freya had been on the sidelines of the square. (a/n; you know the gladiator ludus)

Watching Numerius fighting with Spartacus, she laughed to herself as he often fell or completely missed his target when using the bow.

Word had spread about her standing up to the roman boy and shooting the boar and somehow all the gladiators avoided her apart from, Spartacus, Varro and Crixus. They all had great respect for her, even though they did make jokes and say things to her that often made her double over with laughter, but they were respectful.

Once Numerius was being told off by Spartacus and Freya stepped into the square.

"Numerius your form is off, your not gaurding yourself" Spartacus spotted the girl "I bet even Freya could beat you"

"but she's a girl" said Numerius patheticly

"remember what I told you of in the forest, master Numerius. We celts are not made for doing what we are told" said Freya her tone was different. it was defiant, strong.

"very well, pick up your sword celt, let us see if you can beat me"

Freya bent down on one knee to pick up the sword, careful not to let the chitton ride up.

She felt the weight in her hand, and swung in an arc testing it. Numerius stepped back, almost frightened by the was the girl was smilling at him.

They took stance, swords ready, eyes staring blue on blue.

Numerius advanced swinging the sword in her direction, she dogged then ran to the other side of the square, sidstepping then turning and bringing the sword down only to hear the metal clash. He slashed she parried, heswung she ducked.

They contiued this until Freya found aweakness in her opponents stance, his right side was left wide open for an attack, as he advanced once more, she hit him with the butt of the sword, knocking him over, he was dazed but still managed to grab her ankle.

When she was down he had grabbed the sword and pinned her down in a rather awkeward position.

He was hovering over her, and when he was destracted, she kneed him in the groin, making him groan in pain and fall off her.

She then took the chance to turn the tables pinning the dazed boy down, sword to his throught.

"give up" she asked. He nodded rather stupidly.

She got off him and lent him a hand, he took it gratefuly.

the rest of the gladiators laughed at the two, who then turned bright red.

"thats enough for the day I think, good work Freya" said Spartacus heartly befor lightly hitting her shoulder.

The 15 year olds stood for a minute staring at each other.

"that hurt" said Numerius.

"now you know not to insult or underestimate me" retorted Freya as she passed him bumping his shoulder before heading over to where Shea was standing. Shea smilled knowingly and gestured to him, but Freya shrugged off her questions.

"well do you like him?" shea asked again

"maybe" answerd Freya "maybe"

**aaawww say it you love me! finnaly their relationship can build up.**

**if you want me to change anything do not hesitate to ask and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello! I would like to formally apologise, for I have had the best christmas ever! ...and have not been updating as much as I should have so hopefully I will get these chapters up! I don't own there may be a slight sexual note in this one but hey I might even get Ferus back on the scene as a gladiator! I have attempted to make Freya a sort of she-wolf to Sorix, hopefuly that will work. thank you to my lovely reviewers who never fail to make my day!**

**here it is!**

Freya couldn't help but think over what Shea had said. did she like him? well in a friendly way but she had never encountered such feelings like attraction before. Numerius was undoubtably handsome, but he would never in a millenia go for someone like her.

She was a princess, but as for here she was just a slave girl.

"what are you thinking of Freya?" asked Sorix puzzled his dark eyebrows furrowing into a frown as he looked up at her. she smiled "Nothing...just thinking"

"yes but of what?" he said exasperated

Freya turned to look at the boy bending slightly to be at his eye level. "Sorix, when you get older there comes a time when you feel a certain someone likes you in a special way"

"you mean like love?"

"yes exactly but not the same love as you feel for maybe your mother but..."

"but what?" he asked eager to hear more.

"well, I think you might be better asking someone older for this sort of thing" Freya finally explained, not sure how to put it into words.

she straightened up and held out held out her hand for the boy to hold "come on best be going home now" the boy took it and together they walked back through the court-yard. A high-pitched scream caught Freya's attention, it had come from the slave quarters. Shea was in there.

"Sorix go fetch Numerius!" the boy nodded "quickly!" Freya shouted after him before turning and running in the direction of the scream. She reached the doorway to shea's room only to find to poor girl's clothing in tatters and a man holding her down, Freya saw the man's sword and grabbed it, using the butt of the blade to smack the man's head knocking him senseless, enough time for Freya to advance and shove him off of her friend.

She grabbed Shea's arm and hauled her up placing herself in front holding the bade to the man's throat. then Numerius appeared panting with two other men behind him, he looked over the scene and the back at Freya.

"guards take this pig of a man away and lock him up" Numerius's tone was icy and authoritative. the two men walked up to the man who was on the ground and dazed, they picked him up and dragged him away leaving Freya still clutching the sword.

Numerius took it from the her hands, he set it against the wall, the slight scrape pulled Freya from her shocked state and she turned to realise her friend in her half-nakedness.

"oh! Shea" she said before turning and grabbing a blanket draping it around the shivering girl, who then broke down into a fit of sobs and gasps Freya caught her and enveloped her in a hug, she rubbed her back and whispered soothing words.

"oh Freya I thought he was going to kill me" she sobbed Freya began rocking her back and forth

"ssh, your safe now. He cannot hurt you" Numerius looked at Freya and mouthed 'shall i go' she nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' back to him. he bowed his head and left the room.

Freya sat with Shea for several hours until they both fell asleep. Shea from exhaustion and Freya from the pure relief that her friend was okay.

**okay so was that good, yeah some girl bonding. should I bring Ferus back in the next chapter please help me with ideas! review! xox water wish xox ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to say a thank you to justme for an exalent idea that I may use of coars if you could help with names and appearence that would be very welcome.

I am on fire right now and have managed to get my gran to teach me some gaelic swear words! yeah scottish people are awsome!

we are not all about swearing though so there will be some romantic gestures coz you know, we may have hard shell but we're all gooey on the inside!

here is my 11th chapter!

Freya had not left Shea alone for at least more than 10 minutes, for more that 2 weeks. She had suddenly realised that she and her friend could well be easy targets for pigs like the romans. Freya decided to train with Numerius and Spartacus to better her fighting skills, if she was ever to encounter a situation like that again...

well she would kill that person.

Spartacus was very strict with her. Since he felt the brotherly nature towards her he taught her all he could including little tricks to make the fight interesting.

Varro was usualy the one to fight againt her and consequently was beaten to a pulp by the female celt.

Resulting in an uproar of laughter from the other Gladiators, even though she had proven herself, she was shunned by those who thought her weak. Freya ingnored their comments.

Sorix was always watching and cheering her on, making her love the little boy even more.

She had become some what protective of him and nobody dared scold the child unless Freya saw fit. Freya still missed her brother Ferus

terribly and wondered if he was even still alive.

In her dreams she saw home, her family, where she realy belonged.

She was out wasing the floor one day when alot of loud shouting made her stand up and look around.

Her heart almost jumped into her throat. There across the coart yard sitting againt the wall in chains was Ferus.

She desperatly wanted to run to him but she could not abandon her working state.

Oh but he's alive, he's alive. she thought hope coarsing through her body and giving her a mental boost. She basked in this new found happiness for the rest of the day knowing she was soon to be reunited with her brother and that night she finaly fell asleep dreaming of bright happy memories

sorry its short but I will update in 2013. In the meantime keep reviewing!

happy new year my lovlies!


	12. Chapter 12

**hi. dont own. here is my second new year chapter booya! i don't own the song either its just my national heritage. 'mon' the scotts!**

_I left my darling lying here, a lying here, a lying here, I left my darling lying here, To go and gather blaeberries._

Freya sang as she went to work scrubbing the tiled floors, happily humming and sometimes sliping back into gaelic as she mumbled some words. Shea was smiling at her and had picked up some of the song herself, joining in when she could.

_I've found the wee brown otter's track, the otter's track, the otter's track I've found the wee brown otter's track But ne'er a trace o' my baby, O!_

_I found the track of the swan on the lake the swan on the lack, the swan on the lack I found the track of the swan on the lake, But not the track of baby, O!_

Numerius was passing and he caught on to the light singing coming from the baths, he headed towards it to investagate. He stopped next to the door frame and found, Freya and She prancing around linked arm and arm singing and laughing. He smiled. they continued their merry dance around the sides of the bath, their bare feet slapping on the cool stone floor.

_I found the track of the yellow fawn, the yellow fawn I found the track of the yellow fawn, But could not trace my baby, O!_

_I found the trail of the mountain mist, the mountain mist, the mountain mist I found the trail of the mountain mist, But ne'er a trace of baby, O!_

they jumped again and again, Freya was unaware of how close she was to the edge of the tiles she was. **(a/n hehe you know how that will end!)**

_I've lost my darling baby, O!_

On the last line Freya fell backwards and lost her footing.

SPLASH! she had fallen in to the water.

"Freya!" Shea exclaimed running to the edge. The older girl could make out Freya's dark hair under the surface.

Numerius saw this and ran in "Freya!" he cried reaching the edge of the pool before jumping in himself, creating another splash. He caught Freya around the waist, hauling her up to the surface then grabbing her legs, he lifted her bridle style out of the water onto the side, before pulling himself up and out of the water. His heart stopped dead when he saw the scarlet liquid on her hairline. Blood. She didn't appear to be breathing either, and she was animet, her long black hair plastering her face and her face ghoestly pale. Numerius remembered how to revive someone who had water in their lungs. He had to, she would die if he didn't. So the roman boy leaned down pinched her nose lightly and pressed his lips to her slightly open mouth, breathing the life back into her lungs a few times. Shea watched all of this and bit her lip whilst praying silently in her head for the gods to return her to the world.

Suddenly Freya gasped and Numerius pulled back, letting the girl up and placing a hand on her back as she coughed up water.

Shea grabbed a towel and drapped it around her young friend.

Freya was catching her breath and then felt slightly woozy, she felt something warm trickle into her eye, blinking she saw red and pressing her hand to her forehead confirmed it. She had hit her head on the tiles. She then tried to stand the dizzyness swept over her and sent her falling forwards. Numerius caught her in a firm grip, taking her arm and pulling it on his shoulders, his other arm settled on her small waist. Freya leaned againt him for support as he lead her from the baths. "Shea can you finish up here I shall take Freya" Shea nodded curtly and then continued to to scrub at the now wet floor.

Inside the infirmary, Platus **(dk what the physician is called)** tended to the celts wounds. He handed Numerius the wine dipped cloth, whilst he attended to one of the gladiators. Numerius carefuly cleaned the wound, earning a hiss of pain from Freya as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the pounding in her head. Finaly he finished and put the cloth on the table before placing some sort of healing paste on the small cut. they did this in silence. until Freya spoke up.

"sorry master" she said, her head slightly bowed, her damp hair sliding off her shoulders. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her head to face him, her blue eyes cast off to the left.

"look at me Freya" he said, her gaze shifted locking with his the candle light flickering in them. "accidents happen, it wasn't your fault"

"it was...I was the one jumping around when I should have been doing my work"

"oh Freya, why must you be so difficult?!" she flinched at his tone "sorry, I do not mean to shout" he bowed humbly. "and you have nothing to be sorry for" he sat back down taking her delicate hands in his.

"I do though" he mumbled. Taken aback by his statment Freya asked

"what do you have to be sorry for?" He looked up and into her eyes, before leaning in and wispering "this"

Numerius brushed his lips against hers before pressing the together in a kiss. Freya stiffened, as his lips moved against her own, slowly, sweetly she kissed back letting her eyes flutter shut in bliss. His hands found her hips and her hands ran through his mop of black hair.

They pulled apart breathing hard, Freya bit her lip and she could feel her cheeks turn a tell-tale shade of pink as she blushed.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before getting up and leaving the room silently grinning to himself. Freya sighed and touched her lips. She had fallen for a roman. A roman with a heart of gold.

**awww I have to say I have had this idea for like ages and it has been one of my good plots so far. sorry justme! but I may not use your compatition for Numerius's feelings idea even though it was good, I don't want conflict though I may bring in a bad roman who tries to get Freya ands I will reunite my oc siblings in maybe the next or next again chappie for you guys okay! luv u! water wish has left the building! xoxoxoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

hi sorry for not updating!

don't hate me!

here is my 13th chapter mite be a bit short please pardon my lack of Ideas.

Freya honestly, was flying.

He had saved her. He had kissed her..

she was so caught up in her thought she did not notice there was someone infront of her.

She would have fallen, if strong mucular arm had not stedied her.

"careful Freya" said a gruff but friendly voice. she looked up and saw Spartacus.

she smiled humbly "forgive me, I was deep in thought" she said ringing her hands in her chiton.

"what troubles you sweet one?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder reasuringly.

"it is nothing"

he raised his eyebrows "really, would it by chance have anything to do with that of Numerius?" he asked innocently. Freya's ears and cheeks went scarlet and she bowed her head.

"he kissed me and I am confused"

"confused how?"

"I am a slave not a roman"

"you may be a slave, but Freya belive me when I say, you are a strong, beautiful young woman and if Numerius does love you he can see past your slaveryand accept you as his equal"

she looked into the older mans eyes and smiled humbley "thank you Spartacus, you have sent my thoughts to rest"

"as have you" he bowed "celtic Princess"

Freya walked past him smiling and she continued on to the ludus her sandaled feet slapping against the stone as she lightly skipped.

She arrived at the ludus and spotted Numerius with Varro, holding the sword in a swinging action, the roman spotted her smiled and waved.

her cheeks suddenly were burning and her heart hammered like a battering ram against her ribcage as he handed the sword back and strolled towards her.

He reached her and grinned cheekily. He handed her something- a slip of parchment.

Numerius nugged her shoulder as he passed.

She held the crumpling paper in her hand and opened it slowly.

inside it read;

dear Freya,

I would like to show you something, meet me in the courtyard after dusk.

bring a cloak.

from Numerius.

she refolded it and put the letter in her belt.

She sighed.

what did he want to show her?

dun dun dun!

hehe okay will add next chapter sometime soon.

bye bye

water wish xoxox


	14. Chapter 14

hey!

aaahhhh I am so cheesin'(thats scottish for excited)

heheheheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!

Freya had never felt so nervous. What would he show her?

She was in a daze of sorts, everytime she was near him he made her feel...lightheaded and happy.

The most happy she had felt in a long time, but her feelings...well she honestly didn't know, she did think he was hansome and kind but did he think her beautiful?

She pondered over what he would show her, so long in fact that dusk came faster than expected.

Freya gathered her cloak around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head before tiptoing out of her room.

The sun was setting and made a golden glow sweep over the city, bathing it in yellow.

Frey kept to the shadows until she reached the corner of the coartyard, where she spotted the man of her thoughts.

Numerius stood with his hood down but he hugged the dark red folds around his body to keep out the slight chill that had made its way down his spine, but the sight he saw next warmed him to the core.

Freya approached him shyly tugging at the hem of her cloak.

"Ciamar a tha sibh?" she said smiling

then she realised looking at the confusion on his face that her did not understand

"how are you?" she asked in latin

"I am fine how are you?" he asked stepping forward and taking her hand in his, lifting it to his lips and kissing it.

"fine " she replied blushing as red as a roman soliders cloak.

" shall we go I have something to show you" he said gesturing ahead of himself towards the long street ahead. She nodded and walked in step with him in silence.

She was sure he could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage it was that quiet.

They walked until they reached a row of cells at the east side of the city, each fitted with thick black iron bars as the door, each pole splitting up the yellow with a dark shadow a bit like a bee's body.

Freya heard the clink of keys and looked over to see Numerius open one of the cells, the horrible screech of the rusty gate filled the air around them, also waking the person inside.

The body shifted and groaned befored turning over and settling his icy blue eyes on Freya.

Freya recognised thoes eyes. It was Ferus. Her brother.

Ferus sat up and his face came into the light, Freya gasped at the horrible gash on his eyebrow and the swelling black eye that was on her poor siblings face.

He had seen her also and a smile came to his face, cracking his dry lips as he did so.

"Ferus!" Cried Freya, running over to him and almost crushing him with her embrace.

"I thought you were dead!" She kept saying over and over until he pulled away from her grip.

" You can't get rid of me that easy thistle" he said smiling happily as he brushed a stray hair from her face, which glowed in the moonlight. His smile however faded when he spotted Numerius in the doorway, his eyes turned cold.

he stood up and crossed his arms " who is this?" He asked his voice cut through the air like a steel blade and numerius visuble gulped as the older boy stepped closer.

freya spoke " his name is Numerius, he...is a friend" she said humbly getting up and placing a hand on her siblings shoulder.

" He is a roman, romans are our enemies or have you forgotten what they did to our tribes" he said eyes flashing with hadred, freya stood her ground and stood in front of Numerius " he is not an enemy, he is a friend"

" I mean you no harm Ferus, nor your sister. I mearly am trying to reunite you" said numerius honestly.

Ferus sighed " i still don't trust you, roman "

freya and ferus sat chatting for a while with numerius on the side lines.

freya stole a few glances at him and smiled, he returned the gesture to her offering a warm smile. Soon it was time to go and Freya bid goodbye to her brother before turning and accepting Numerius's hand and walking out the door, lockingbthe steel gate behind them.

They walked back to the slave quarters but before the roman could leave, Freya grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her.

" Thank you" she said gratfuly squeezing his hand slightly and smiling. The action made her blue eyes sparkle.

" Your welcome, Freya" he said bowing his head a little.

" let me thank you...properly" she said suddenly, walking forward until she was directly in front of him. Nemerius looked down slightly, staring into thoes pure blue eyes.

he took hold of her hand in his and pulled it up until she herself put her hand on the back of his neck and then let the other do the same. Numerius placed both hands on her hips, making the girl jump at the unexpected contact. Freta began to relax however when he started to move his thumbs in a circular fastion into the hollows of her hips, he then leaned in and Freya met him half way as their lips conected in a more than chaste kiss.

Numerius was impatient, as nice as he was he pulled away from her and started to kiss her neck making Freya moan slightly and bring her pale hands up to his hair to tugg at his dark brown locks and pull him closer. His arms wrapped themselves around her petite form like he was hugging her...but without warning he picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder.

" Numerius!" Freya squealed as he started walking, the motion made her words stammer as she bumped against his shoulder " w-where are you t-taking me?" She asked.

" my room of course" he smacked her ass and she shrieked. He laughed as she tried to kick him or punch his back but to no aviel she slumped back on to his shoulder.

they reached the room and he lightly and gently tossed her onto his bed. Freya's hair fanned out like a dark halo in the moonlight that was seeping in through the window, the candle light made her pale skin have a tan glow. She looked like venus herself he thought as he crawled next to her and pulled her into an embrace, his chin resting atop her raven hair and her head craddled in the nook of his shoulder where it met his neck.

their breathing slowed and both fell into the blissful embrace of sleep.

so how was that! So so sorry I havn't updated in like a month, been real busy with other stories.

I finaly brough Ferus back into the picture. Yay! Oh and if anyone has any ideas about the adventures that Freya and her brother had when they were younger, you know for the flash back, please review or pm I am sorta stuck!

thank you!

xoxoxo


	15. Chapter 15

**hello. I am so sorry, could not be arced with this for like a whole month and I had other things on my mind. Justme! I missed you! Yeah a flashback sounds interesting playing a joke on someone, perfect been meaning to school some people on the auld 'scottish ghost stories and legends' and Freya is royal of sorts. Back in the day there would be many different clans such as the Icceni ( Queen Boudica or Boudicea)**

**Freya is a chief's daughter and valued highly as a princess of sorts, hence why I named this story celtic princess. You can always google it if you want. Okay so hopefuly that has made it a bit clearer, I am a very patronising person sometimes and I am obsessive with myth and legand: scottish, arthurian(merlin), norse, greek and roman.**

**anyway enough of my gabbing, I don't own anything apart from my ocs. Here is my next chapter!**

_The air was cold all around them, dew covered the grass and leaves of trees that surrounded their village, smoke plummed from thatched roofs, creating a dence smell of burning. Freya stood in the center with a Dark haired woman, her hair was braided with bits of leaves and reeds from the lake near their settlement. It was Freya's mother. Freya had a piece of white heather fastened with a thistle to her chest, she was fiddling with it. Suddenly Ferus appeared, un noticed by his sister, he crept along in the shadows of the trees before darting out quick as a fox, grabbing her sisters shoulders and yelling "Kelpie!"_

_Freya jumped and her mother laughed as she ran after her brother. Freya followed him all the way to the loch shore, where he pointed at a shape in the calm water. " look Freya, it's her, it's the Kelpie and she's gonna eat you!"_

_" Where?" Asked the girl bending over the ledge to get a closer look, not forseeing that she would fall into the dark water. She coughed, spluttered and splashed before going under. Loosing site of his sister Ferus began to panic, he jumped in after her. He resurfaced and still saw nothing, then suddenly something touched his foot. He gulped And looked about suddenly there was a roar from behind, he turned only to see Freya with lake weed on her face and her hands raised above her head. She pushed him under and he could hear her giggles as she swam away. He popped back up spotting her on the shore and running along the beach, kicking up sand as she did. He growled and started after her. That was how Freya earned the nickname Thistle or Kelpie._

Freya woke up from her dream smiling. She turned around to meet with Numerius's blue orbs.

" Morning" he yawned, he reached a hand out to touch her cheek but dhe moved her head, he repeated the action and she did the same, grinning playfuly. She jumped up when he tried to kiss her and this time Numerius caught on getting up himself. He made a move to go left and she went right. He grinned evily before launching onto the bed grabbing her around the waist and hauling her down with him.

" Numerius!" She squealed. He pressed his lips to hers to silence her, pulling away he nudged her neck with his nose and started kissing down to her coller bone. Numerius stopped however when he heard the knock at his door.

" Master Numerius, your father requsts that you watch the games with him, be ready before noon"

Numerius groaned " two early" Freya giggled before slipping out of his grasp.

" I must go, Sorix is percistant in a sword lesson" she stroaked his cheek and he leaned into it.

" Fine, go teach that little bugger some skill" he laughed as she exited. Once she was gone he set about getting ready.

**okay I know it is short but don't worry the idea train is on its way!**

**choo! Choo! You know the drill review and I will write.**

**love ya!**

**xoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Lovley people! I do not own this. Apart from my ocs.**

**okay gonna get some action!**

Numerius was ready by noon, and awaited his father at the colloseum stands. His father however did not arrive. His mother came along with Illithyia and the three headed to their seats with Batiatus. He stared down upon the crowd and they fell silent before he spoke.

" Welcome fellow romans!" Batiatus shouted " today, is the start of the festival of fortuna, and what a start it will be!"

the crowd roared in approval. It was only then, Batiatus gestured for the gate to be lifted...a gaul appeared, ripped and covered with scars. The crowd yelled. Then the other gate was lifted and...ferus was shoved into the center, to the jeer of the spectators...

Freya had been looking for hours. After she had finished with sorix and done all her chores she had wanted to give Ferus some food, but could not find him.

The gaul slashed and jabbed at the celt. Ferus paried blows and dogged any swings. Some thrashes were aimed at his head and he had to duck. He heard the whistle of the blade as it arched past his ear. He had rolled in the sand to get away and the gaul stabbed his sword down into where he had been. Ferus kicked the man in the shin and groin, making him topple. The fallen mans blade cut into the flesh of his arm. Ferus grabbed his own dagger and slammed it into his apponent's chest. Blood spurted from the wound, covering Ferus and making him taste the iron in his mouth, before the gaul slumped dead and fell limply ontop of him. The crowd roared once again, this time it was for him.

Freya had found Spartacus in his cell. She placed her hands around the bars.

" Spartacus, have you seen my brother?" She asked him. The gladiator turned and shook his head.

" No child, I have not...what is wrong?"

she hesitated and told him.

"...but alas I cannot find him anywhere" Spartacus stood and strode over to the entrance.

" He will be fine sweet one. I promise you." She nodded solemly before turning and walking off in the direction she came.

**again I know, short chapters. I really canny be arced today. Sorry, will hopefully make next few chapters longer.**

**maybe a freya/numerius smut scene at some point...IDK!**

**review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Freya had wondered and wandered throughout the villa, every step she took she hopped was bringing her closer to finding him. Spartacus had said he would be fine. He would be...right? Finaly she saw him. Ferus was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees and fingers clasped around his neck.

she walked over to him, relife and sheer anger towards her brother overcame her.

" Where the hell were you?" She asked him, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides. Ferus raised his head and she saw his jaw was scraped and bleeding, he himself was covered in dry or drying blood. Her blue orbs widened in shock and horror.

they had put him in the ring...they had made him fight or his life.

" I am fine sister, just a little _roman _sport" he spat the word roman as if it were the blood spattered on his tongue. His eyes looked icey and full of anger.

Freya fell silent.

" what happened?" She asked quietly.

" They came for me this morning, said ' I was the perfect sacrafice' then they took me to the ludus and you're slave friend Shea came to visit me. Then when I was in the fight I saw that boy that you are oh so fond of in the stand"

Numerius? Numerius had been there?

" you don't need him Freya..."

" yes I do...I...I love him Ferus...he is kind and just-

" he is a _roman _Freya or do you not remember how they slaughtered our tribe, killed the men and boys and raped the women and young girls until they bled!"

" Of coarse I do! I saw a girl no older that 10 lying on the ground, spread-legged and cold, covered in her own blood and bruises!"

" Then why do you defend him?!" He was standing now, right in her face " why?" she was silent, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her " tell me!" He yelled. Tears streaked her face.

" Ferus you're hurting me" she choked. In shock he let go and she fell to the floor in a sobbing heap.

" Freya I-

Smack!

She had shot up and slapped his face. It stung, just like the tears in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Shinach!" She roared before turning and running out of the room, her eyes overflowing with tears and blurring her vision.

She came to a stop outside the ludus and slid down the wall, where she sobbed and sobbed until her throut hurt. Shea found her like that and helped her back to the slave quarters, where Freya fell asleep until dark from pure exaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs! Just to let you know shinach actualy means ' sly bastard or just Basturd'**

Freya didn't wake up when she was called. Shea shook her and she still did not stir, alarmed she ran out to get someone. One of the gladiators- Miso used to be a physician and came to the young womans aid.

He checked Freya over and found that her temperature had risen and that she had some sort of fever in her system. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and chest and Shea was instructed to keep her cool.

Numerius got wind of the news quickly and rushed to see her. Shea, Sorix and himself watched her all night and day, but her condition deteriorated. She started to have shaking fits and vomiting all that she either ate or drank.

numerius was becoming aggitated and worried as each day passed. Ferus had been in and out a few times saying he wanted to apologise to her. Sorix slept on the floor and had become Misos' errand boy for that week.

At night when everyone was still asleep Numerius would slip in behinde Freya and wrap his arms around her, uncaring of the warnings about the risks of contagion. He needed physical contact. Without it everytime he closed his eyes he feared she would stop breathing.

As the week turned into two, Miso gave up hope. Numerius however had become even more determined.

" Come on...you can beat this...you shan't die Freya..."

Shea sang songs around her and Sorix curled up on the bottom of the bed and listened.

She would pull through. She was a celt.

**sorry it is mega short! And slightly random but I wanted to have a bit of a fight and make up with Ferus and Freya...don't hate me, an illness seamed to work in my mind. Also I would like to ask should or would you like any ferus/ shea relationship or romance? Just an idea, please review your thoughts**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I do not own apart from ocs!**

Freya cracked an eye open and then the other. Her head felt like a hornets nest and her throat felt horribly dry.

" Freya?" came a voice " Freya can you hear me?" She nodded and the muscles in her neck strained. " Sorix, fetch me some water"

Something wet touched her lips, freya swollowed slowly. The water was cold and like a kick in the gut when it finaly hit her stomach. She coughed slightly and the water was pulled away. She sat up on the bed and a tremendous amount of nausia hit her and made her reluctantly lie back down.

" Easy there Kelpie" said a voice from the door. Freya groaned.

"Ciamar a tha sibh?" asked Ferus as he entered her line of site

"Tha gu math." She answerd "Dè tha thu ag iarraidh?"

" nothing I just came to see how you were" he slipped back into latin

" well I do not want you here"

" to bad sister, I am not leaving." He smirked.

" Where is Numerius?" She asked once she noticed his absence. The older boy's expression hardend.

" He is... With Varro. Spartacus is outside" Shea offered, clearly seeing her friends brother tense at the mention of the boys name.

" Shea, could you leave us. I have something to say to my brother"

Shea smiled and nodded before vacating the room. Freya glared at her brother. She may have been sick but she wasn't going to give in.

" I will ask again brother. What do you want?"

Ferus approached the bed and sat at the bottom. It creaked and groaned as he did so.

" Spartacus is planning something" he said. Freya sat up on her elbows.

" What? What is he planning?" Her brother continued to stare at the floor.

" Ferus what is Spartacus planning?" She tapped him with her foot. He looked up, then Freya realised what her brother was implying before the words left his lips.

" A revolt. Spartacus...he is planning to free all slaves"

Freya felt a cold chill, even with the fever still in her system. She blinked and shook her head. " that is madness." she said.

" Well...considering the facts that if he is caught...we all pay the price" he paused " but it is a chance to escape slavery, to be free again"

" does Numerius know?"

" No and you are not to tell him" his voice was sharp. Freya smiled up at her brother and his expression softend. He lent down a kissed her forehead.

" Get some rest kelpie...you'll need it" and with that he left the room.

Freya settled back into the blankets and closed her eyes. His words danced around in her mind as she fell uncontious.

**yello! Sorry its short, not having the best of days. Cold and flu is shite (shit)**

**headache ( bees in my head) blocked nose (lots of tissues) and freezing cold ( in a sleeping bag cacoon with lots of pillows and blankets)**

**upside lots of icecream and hot coco!**


End file.
